I think I love You
by milkyway
Summary: Snape screws up a potion resulting in every boy at Hogwarts to sing to who they love! hhr, rll, ng


Hogwarts' Sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were busily chatting away in the potions dungeon. Among them was none other than the boy who lived himself, Harry Potter, and his two Prefect best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasily. They sat in their usual seats in the back of the room, Harry in the middle of the other two.  
"Can you believe we got Advanced Potions with Slytherins again?" Ron moaned. "This is bloody ridiculous!"  
"Oh Ron, please. We've survived five ye-" Hermione was cut short as Professor Snape glided into the room. All of the talking ceased immediately.  
"Welcome. To Advanced Potions. As you all know this is a N.E.W.T level course, so you better start to take you studies seriously. The time for games has ended." He said smoothly while his eyes rested on a certain group of Gryffindors. Malfoy sniggered.  
"Today class," he continued, walking to the chalkboard, "We will be making Essence of Heart. This potion will cause the victim to reveal any hidden feelings he has been harboring or was not yet aware of." Snape mentally gagged. Why did Dumbledore request this lesson? He waved his wand at the chalkboard and the instructions of the potion appeared. "The ingredients are in the cupboard. You must pair up with a partner of the opposite sex for this to work. You may begin."  
Noise broke out as students rushed to the cupboard to get their supplies. Harry instinctively set his materials next to Hermione. He smiled at her.  
"You ready?"  
"Of course, when am I not?" she smiled back.  
"Okaay then lets get cracken then." He clapped his hands together and started to work.  
  
"Now listen this next part is very important." Snape shouted to the class about forty minutes into the lesson. "The boy in your group must perform it." "Why? What's that got to do with anything?" Ron mumbled, being very miserable paired up with Lavender. "Ten points from Gryffindor for questioning my methods." Snape snapped. "As I was saying, boys, take your vial of powered pepper monkey feet and pour the entire thing into your cauldron." The students did as they were told. "Now stir it three times clockwise and six times counter clockwise." Harry did as he was told, slowly stirring his potion. It started to bubble a funny pink color, and Harry leaned his head down to get a better look at it. This is strange. He thought. "Harry, don't put your head so close to the potion, it could be dangerous." Hermione reprimanded. No sooner had she finished, a humongous echoing explosion went off in the room from every cauldron at once.  
  
Screams drifted throughout the classroom as smoke hung in the air. Harry was coughing, as he searched the haze for Hermione, his eyes watering. "Her-he-hermione *cough cough* Where are you?" He shouted. "I'm over here Harry." Said a voice over by his right. He reached out and grabbed a bundle of robes. "Are you all right?" "Awww.Potter. I didn't know you cared." Drawled a sarcastic Draco as the smoke started to clear, revealing who Harry was holding onto. "But what will you Mudblood girlfriend think? Won't she be jealous?" Harry snatched his hand away from Malfoy. "Shut up!!! I don't have ti-" Harry started to shout, scowling with hatred at him. "Please take you seats everyone. The smoke is gone." Snape ordered. Everyone immediately sat down. Hermione smiled apologetically as she slid next to Harry. "Now who can tell what went wrong?!" he demanded. "Because the potion certainly doesn't call for every single cauldron to explode in the person stirring's face" He shouted. Just then a small vial that once contained the powdered pepper monkey feet rolled toward him. He picked it up. In small bold red letters said the expiration date. Snape's face fell. It was two years past due. "O-o-oh." He walked around to his desk and stared at his class. Suddenly Crabbe stood up and started to sing to Goyle (it sounded actually more like a frog being tortured): "Yeah Yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah." He shook his body in a clumsy circle. He stopped and jumped up on his desk, it barely supporting him. "I think I did it again." Snape raise his eyebrows. "I made you believe we're more than just friends" Crabbe wiggled his thick eyebrows at Goyle, and started to sing in a strangely high pitched strangled voice. "Oh baby it might seem like a crush but that doesn't mean that I'm serious" "You've got to be shitting me" whispered an awestruck Seamus. All eyes were staring at Crabbe's display. "Cause to lose all my senses that is just so typically me oh baby baby  
  
Oops.I did it again I played with your heart Got lost in the game Oh baby baby Oops.you think I'm in love That I'm sent from abooove I'm not that innocent" Crabbe jumped down and walked out into the hallway continuing to sing, but not before he short Goyle a backward glance and a shake of the hips. "Okay that was an interesting side effect."  
  
Damn monkeys.  
  
Harry had never seen anything like it. Throughout the day, boys from his Potion class would abruptly start to sign some strange muggle song. About an half an hour after Crabbe's little demonstration, Dean started to sing "Your Body is a Wonderland" to Lavender, but immediately stopped when she slapped him and shrieked "You shouldn't even be looking at my body!" It was madness.  
"What do you make of it?" Ron asked as all three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was lunch time.  
"Oh please, it's quite simple actually." Hermione started to explain. "Obviously when the potion exploded it splashed on all of the boys, who were closest to it. And the potion causes the victim to reveal their innermost feelings." "We know that already, Snape" Ron groaned. Hermione shot him a glare. "I'm not finished yet. Well, since the powered pepper monkey feet were a little old, it resulted in a side effect causing the person to sing their feelings through a song." Hermione took in a deep breath and exhaled. "So it makes us boys sing to who we fancy? That's wicked." Ron said wide eyed. "Herm, how the hell did you figure that out?" He added before digging into his pot pie. Hermione just scrunched up her nose. "Hermione, does this mean we'll all start to sing?" Harry said after he swallowed his mashed potatoes. "Most likely." His face paled. "Oh." All of a sudden they heard all loud crash of plates. Everyone turned their heads toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy had knocked everything on the floor, and was now standing up scowling. He immediately flung off his cape and through it into the air. "I'm too sexy for my robe." He started shaking his left hip and leg to an imaginary beat. "Too sexy for my robe. Too sexayyy." He then pulled out his wand and snapped it in half. "I'm too sexy for my wand. Too sexy for my wand. Too sexayyy." He jumped onto the table and winked at Ginny, who blushed. "I'm too sexy for my Father. Too sexy for my father. Too sex-" In a rush of wind Snape had grabbed Malfoy by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the Great Hall. "MR. MALFOY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Everyone laughed at the outburst from Snape. Ron turned around. "Ha, I knew the git was in love with himself!" Harry snorted his broccoli while laughing, but then stopped when his saw Hermione's reproving glare. "Erm, yes. I think we should get to class soon." "Yes we really should." She picked up her books and started to walk out of the Great Hall. Harry set down his fork and followed. He turned around. "Come on Ron!" Ron sighed and got up, but not before grabbing a roll. "Bloody hungry."  
  
The trio walked down the corridors to make their way to Transfiguration, when Ginny joined them. "Hullo guys" "Oh, hi Ginny" Hermione looked down at her. "How are you?" "Fine. Well, except that Crookshanks woke me up at three in the morning." "Oh, sorry about that. He must have been hungry." Hermione giggled. "I'm hungry." Grumbled Ron. "Ron when are you not hungry?" Harry asked sarcastically. "When I'm eating of course." Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Hey wait up!!!" Neville was running toward them as fast as his legs could carry him. "*huh huh* H-hey Ginny. I've gotta *huh huh* tell you something" he managed to gasp out of breathe. "Um, what?" she asked. Harry looked at Neville curiously. "I-it's that that." A strange look flashed across Neville's face. "It's that.There's times when I want something more  
  
Someone more like me  
  
There's times when this quidditch practice Seems incomplete" He started to swing back and forth.  
  
"But you see the colors in me  
  
Like no one else  
  
And behind your red hair  
  
You're something else" "Umm." Ginny seemed speechless. All four of them stared wide eyed and open mouthed.  
  
"You're really lovely underneath it all  
  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely" Ron was dumbfounded. Was this Neville?  
  
"You know some real bad tricks  
  
And you need some discipline  
  
But lately you've been trying real hard  
  
And giving me your best" Harry cleared his throat. He didn't like were it was going.  
  
"And you gi-give me the m-most gorgeous.s-sleep  
  
That I've ever. had? His eyes widened at what he just said. "I-I mean" Ron started choking and coughing. Harry counted to himself: five, four, three, two. "Th-The best sleep?" He sputtered his face turning as red as his hair. "This is my sister you're talking about!" Neville stood shaking. "I-I don't know what came over me, really. I ju-just um." He ran off down the hallway, his cheeks flushed. Ginny whipped around at him, glaring. "Honestly! It's just a song, you prat!" She ran off after him. Ron's was sizzeling. "Fine! Go on! Sleep with Malfoy for all I care! Good RIDANCE!!!" He shouted after her disappearing streak of red hair. Ron stood out of breath. "Um.okay. Nice talkin' to ya" Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Ron, you are undoubtedly the biggest most insensitive prat ever. Remember he only did that because of the potion." Hermione scolded. "So he still likes my sister!" Ron was hysterical. "So? Ron grow up." "Yeah, Ron. I really think Hermione's right on this one." Harry added in. He hated to take sides, but. "Huh?" Ron looked backstabbed. "Well, I um. guess. Fine, I don't care who she dates." "See Ron? Don't you feel better now?" Hermione asked. "Not really" He mumbled. Then he stood up straight. "But I know I won't give into that stupid little potion know matter what you say." He thumped his chest proudly. "Strong men like me don't-" Just then Luna walked by, humming in her own little world. Ron swiftly swirled around. "Oh, Luuuuuna." He followed her. She turned her wide eyes at him. "Yes, Ronald?" He walked up all macho, swinging his arms wide. He suddenly stopped, and stood in a would-be-sexy-pose-except-that-it-was-Ron-standing-there. He gave Luna a manly smirk. Her eyebrows raised into her hair. "She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall." He tried to sing awkwardly in a deep sexy voice.  
  
"She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night." He shook his arse, and started to dance in a very Ricky-like way. He whipped his hair back.  
  
"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!" "Oh." Hermione started. "My." Harry added. "GOD." they said together.  
  
"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color vanilla  
  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
  
She's livin la vida loca." He was jerking his head back and forth.  
  
"Woke up in Diagon Alley in a funky cheap hotel  
  
She took my heart and she took my galleons  
  
she must've slipped me a sleeping potion  
  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane. Oh Yeah!" He slid on his knees across the floor, stopping by her feet. He was smiling, with his arms wide, and breathing heavy. "Oh Ronald, that was lovely!" Luna threw her arms around him. His head jerked as snapped back into reality. When he realized Luna hugging him, his cheeks started to burn. "I um, I uh.need uh go er common room" He broke from her hold and ran away. Harry and Hermione took one look at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Hi, I wrote this for a challenge at Kindred Spirits. The last part is coming soon. I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks. 


End file.
